legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Commandosaur/Star Wars Characters
Star Wars is the greatest creative franchise that has ever existed, rivaled by a very select group such as Stargate, Star Trek and Marvel. It has an infinite number of wonderful characters, and the fact it has been recreated by LEGO is a great benefit to everyone. That being said, I don't think that Star Wars characters should be allowed in the same battles as "True" LEGO Minifigures. They are often overpowered, innumerable and already have entire personalities created for them. I'll explain this a bit more below. 1. Star Wars characters are superbly powerful. Any Jedi or Sith could easily take down the most powerful of "True" Minifigures, be it using the Force to sense the presence of Invizable or using the Force to simply push their opponents right out of the arena. The more powerful force wielders, such as Yoda, the Chosen Ones, or Darth Sidious, would be unstoppable and obvious winners. Now, trying to "Downgrade" these fighters to make it more fair is unrealistic and takes away from the credibility of the battles. 2. There are more Star Wars Minifigures than *probably* any other theme that has ever existed. LEGO Minifigures might get close, but I doubt that even it has the same number of unique, small, plastic people as the almighty Star Wars. This isn't just because Star Wars has been around for longer -Over a decade!- than most other themes, but also because there are so many characters peope want to see included. Instead of going the easy way and making the same couple of types of clones there are Jetpack, Horn Company, ARC, ARF, Gunner, Pilot, Bomb Squad, Geonosis, Kaashyk, 501st, 212th, Star Corps, Wolf Pack, Shock and so many more types of clones. If a few Star Wars fans start voting for Star Wars Characters the entire time, then the Star Wars characters won't even need to be overpowered, their are so many of them that they'd be capable of winning the entire tournament by numbers alone. 3. Star Wars characters have personalities (Except for some prequel characters, where lack of personality is their personality). And while some people may like writing in these personalities, I think that it is a bit bland. With "True" Minifigures, there is either a VERY small amount of canon-personality or it's non-existent. This means that writers are free to develop characters as outrageously and comedically as they want. They can create whatever relationship they want between characters and it just makes the whole thing so much more fun, for reader and writer, in my opinion. Therefore, I suggest that Star Wars characters NOT participate in the same battles as "True" Minifigures. Instead, I move that they participate in their own tournament. Thank you for taking the time to read this suggestion, and I do hope you consider supporting it. May the force be with you. One last thing- 50% of the Star Wars characters in the first half of the season made it into the Round 3 match. Category:Blog posts